powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludicrous Power
The Akibarangers are able to use the Super Sentai's to change a Super Sentai warrior into a weapon based off an item in the arsenal of their respective teams. The Ludicrous Powers of the Imaginary Legends, namely those of the Dekarangers, Boukengers, and the Jetmen, can combine into the . In season 2, the Ludicrous Powers of the Dairangers, Zyurangers and Hurricanegers can be combined into the . All six Inordinate powers can be combined together into the Akibarangers ultimate weapon, the Inordinate Canon.jpg|Ludicrous Cannon Inordinate Bazooka.jpg|Ludicrous Bazooka ludicrous cannon bazooka.jpg|Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka Ludicrous Powers by Sentai Season One Three Ludicrous Powers were granted to the Akibarangers in the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, by the team's respective red heroes. As mentioned, these three Ludicrous Powers can combine into the Ludicrous Cannon. These Ludicrous Powers also appear in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two before the Akibarangers gain more Ludicrous Powers. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger The Dekarangers' Ludicrous Power allows Akiba Red or Akiba Yellow to transform Deka Red into the , similar to Dekaranger Robo's Gyro Wappa. GoGo Sentai Boukenger The Boukengers' Ludicrous Power allows Akiba Blue to transform Bouken Red into the blue , based on DaiBouken's Go Scooper. Choujin Sentai Jetman The Jetmen's Ludicrous Power allows Akiba Red to transform Red Hawk into the , a winged backpack that resembles the Jetmen's Cross Changer transformation device. Episode 14 Three Ludicrous Powers were granted to the Akibarangers in Akibaranger Episode 14, a special stage show which was held after the end of the first season. Like the ones from the first season, these were granted by the team's respective red heroes. These three teams were the ones who immediately preceeded Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Unlike the three Ludicrous Powers granted in the first season, these three do not appear in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Engine Sentai Go-Onger Go-On Red granted the Ludicrous Power of the Go-Ongers to the Akibarangers in the stage show, Akibaranger Episode 14. The Ludicrous Power is a Checker Flag. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Shinken Red granted the Ludicrous Power of the Shinkengers to the Akibarangers in the stage show, Akibaranger Episode 14. The Ludicrous Power is a Big Pen. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Gosei Red granted the Ludicrous Power of the Goseigers to the Akibarangers in the stage show, Akibaranger Episode 14. The Ludicrous Power is a Microphone. Season Two Further Ludicrous Powers are granted to the Akibarangers in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Unlike the Ludicrous Powers from the first season and Akibaranger Episode 14, which were granted by the respective team's red hero on his own, these are granted by two or more Rangers from the team. Gosei Sentai Dairanger The Dairangers' Ludicrous Power allows Akiba Red or Akiba Yellow to transform RyuuRanger and KibaRanger into the , similar to Dairangers' hand positions for the Chi-Power Bomber and Dai Buster. Kyoryuu Sentai Zyuranger The Zyurangers' Ludicrous Power allows Akiba Blue or Akiba Red to transform TyrannoRanger and DragonRanger into the , similar to the Zyurangers' Dino Bucklers. Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger The Hurricanegers' Ludicrous Power allows Akiba Red or Akiba Blue to transform the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers into the , similar to the Hurricanegers' Karakuri Balls and Karakuri Ball 03: Tortoise Hammer. Notes *The Ludicrous Powers appear to be a parody of the Greater Powers from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. And while the Gokai Changes in that show are similar to Kamen Riders Decade's Kamen Rides, the Ludicrous Powers are in turn similar to the Final Form Rides from the same show. *The Hurricane Ball has some differences between itself and the other Ludicrous Powers used by the Akibaranger. **It is the only one of the Ludicrous Powers based on an actual Real Life Weapon. **It is the only one that has the color of the Sixth Ranger of the team that the Ludicrous Power is based on in this case Shurikenger. *The Dairen Bomber is the only In Show Ludicrous Power that is based on the Sidearm of the Sentai the Ludicrous Power came from. * Ranger Keys - Key-like constructs of a Sentai Warrior's power with the power to change the Gokaigers (or anyone holding a Mobilates) into the past Sentai. * Greater Power - powers used by the Gokaigers for special techniques of various Super Sentai teams, which is mainly used in GokaiOh. Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2